


The Ribbon Road

by Notabluemaia



Series: Homecoming [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - Fandom, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Illustrated, M/M, Poetry, The Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-11
Updated: 2004-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notabluemaia/pseuds/Notabluemaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo's reflections as he travels a lonely road, far from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ribbon Road

Title: _The Ribbon Road_  
Author: Notabluemaia  
Rating: G

Summary: Frodo's reflections as he travels a lonely road, far from home.

 

The Ribbon Road  
 _for my Samwise_

The ribbon road unfurls ahead,  
Leads far from home, and hearth, and bed.  
Its trailing path behind me lies—  
A tender tie to what belies  
All need or wish to wander far—  
My sole desire, behind that door.

The ribbon rope will draw me home,  
Cords soft as love although I roam:  
Love tangled strong as gardener’s art—  
I long for he who binds my heart!

The ribbon curls and turns me round;  
I whirl, and follow, now I’ve found  
My hope renewed, when homeward bound–  
Then home in truth, my arms surround  
My love, my light, my solid ground.

[ ](http://photobucket.com)  


 

 

 

[](http://www.statcounter.com/)   



End file.
